


sunshine

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: His lips follow the glow.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pools_of_venetianblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pools_of_venetianblue/gifts).



Through the blinds, late-morning sunshine stains stripes on Robin’s skin. His lips follow the glow. 

She watches him worship her, finally tugging at his hair. He moves obediently, half-atop her as they kiss, slow and delicious.

She smiles, satisfied, as he presses his aching cock against her hip. Robin takes him in hand as he tugs down her knickers. She’s wet for him, a revelation still. 

“Cormoran,” she sighs as he enters her. “God, that’s good.”

“You’re perfect,” he says, gently fucking into her. 

“Perfect?” she repeats, nails grazing his neck, the golden light illuminating her face.

“In every way.”


End file.
